1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method for fabricating the semiconductor device, and an apparatus for fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-22382 discloses a method for fabricating semiconductor devices. In this method, a metal wiring is formed on a semiconductor substrate. Then, a plasma TEOS film is formed on the semiconductor substrate to cover the metal wiring. After an organic SOG film is formed on the plasma TEOS film, the organic SOG film is etched back. During the etching, material X is deposited on the organic SOG film and the plasma TEOS film. In order to remove the deposited material X, oxygen plasma of 2.2 torr is applied. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.